Things Fall Through
by marsbarr
Summary: It's been a year since World's and the duo have found themselves in a happy place. Moving to LA was the best and possibly the worst thing to do. Just as life is going well for one person, it doesn't for the other. Rated T for now. Warning: You may need tissues as the story progresses.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N : Yep, I'm doing it. Adding yet, another story that may or may not take over the other two which are unfinished. This should be illegal. But I swear to you, this story has been pounding in my head and I just can't let go of it. I'm all about that angst life and so this story may be the good 'ol Jeca love story but there may be times you might be reminded of a certain beautiful yet heartbreaking musical that I have been obsessed with for all these years and Anna K. may or may have not starred in the movie production of it. Of course, I'm taking it into my own hands and twisting it a lot but I'm sure you'll see the resemblance. I really hope you like this intro chapter because I have so many plans for this storyline that my heart is already broken just thinking about writing it down and knowing that this is not gonna be a happy ending. (Or maybe it will.. I don't know ;)**_

 ** _Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except the fact that I am a complete nerd and I can't stop obsessing over these two._**

* * *

Jesse had no idea how he did it, but he did. He has been in a relationship with Beca for five years now and they're officially living together in their small apartment complex in Los Angeles. A year after the Worlds tournament, the duo moved to L.A after Jesse had gotten a job as an assistant film composer at Cineflix studios in downtown L.A. Beca had done well with her internship at Residual Heat that she, as well, was promoted to assistant music producer. They transferred her to their LA office and all was fine in the moving process. You could say they were both living the dream.

It was Saturday afternoon when Jesse had gotten an important call from his manager, causing the young man to go quiet and frozen on the couch. Beca was at the kitchen table, tapping away on her laptop, typing up notes for her client and the rest of her team as they were close to finishing an album. The sudden silence from Jesse, who was watching Rocky for the millionth time, alerted Beca to look up and observe her boyfriend in their small but surprisingly spacious living room. Being together for all these years, they've learned to mesh their styles together. The simple white couch sat against the wall, with a rectangular glass coffee table in front of it, on top of a white shaggy rug. Beca may be all black everything but when it comes to furniture, white and clean was what she preferred. However, looking at the entertainment system, it had Jesse's name all over it. A reasonably sized flat screen was nailed to the wall, while shelves were built around it. Once again, the shelves were white but everything in them was so colorful, thanks to Jesse's gigantic movie collection. They had small speakers all over the living room, providing them a surround sound experience. Beca closed her MacBook and quietly made her way to the couch to lay a hand on Jesse's thigh and squeezed it a bit to make sure he was still responsive.

"Uh, yea- yes. That's perfectly okay with me. Wow, this is- this is fantastic! Thank you, Tim. Alright, you have a great weekend." Jesse hung up the phone and turned to look at Beca. His mouth was partly opened, as if he was about to say something, but he continued to be silent and shocked. Beca was too impatient and wanted to hear the news.

"Helloooo," she waved her hand in front of his face, "are you gonna tell me what that was about or you just gonna sit here and turn into a statue?" Jesse just looked at her but with absolute happiness in his eyes. In a swift movement, he launched himself onto her, pushing her back onto the couch. Caught up in laughter and kisses, Beca almost forgot she was waiting for an answer so she gently pulled his head back and stared at him. "What's up, weirdo?"

"Our studio just picked up a brand new project," he looked at her with just plain love in his eyes.

"A _really_ big project, and I'm just happy. I'm happy with my job, I'm happy with my house, I'm happy with the love of my life." His entire body was still pinning Beca down on the couch but that didn't stop her body from shaking of laughter.

"You're a weirdo. What's the big project?" She asked, and he shook his head while sitting up.

"Nope. Can't tell ya,"

"Wha-" Beca sat up but Jesse's entire weight was just on her, giving her a hard time. "What? Why not?"

"Because Bec.. it'll just jinx it." Jesse got up to grab a drink from the fridge while Beca followed not too far behind.

"Jinx it? Since when were you superstitious?" He handed her a bottle of beer and took one for himself.

"Since this project could really skyrocket my career," He smiled at her and kissed her cheek before making his way back to the couch. The guy's a nerd, but he'll eventually spill the beans to her.

"Alright, I'll let it go for now. But you're going to tell me eventually," She packed up her laptop and tidied up the kitchen table. With her MacBook and papers in one hand, she grabbed her beer and made her way to the bedroom. She started to get ready for the night since they've made it a tradition that Saturday nights were always going to be date nights, no matter what. Since moving to L.A, they've decided to try out a different restaurant each time. They were both doing well in their careers so they could manage spending a little more than usual when it came to eating out. Prepping her face with some moisturizer and tying her hair up, Beca found Jesse walking into the bathroom and hovered behind her. It was clear he couldn't keep it in any longer but Beca was not going to push. She started her makeup routine until Jesse had his hands rubbing her shoulders and kissing her just below her left ear.

"Okay, I'll tell you." Beca smiled but continued to put on mascara, "A huge name is being talked about in the studio the other day and I wasn't paying attention to it since I thought it was just a rumor, but that call from Tim was his proposal asking me to be on the team to compose for this drama movie Clint Eastwood is directing…" At the mention of the name, Beca stopped applying her makeup and lowered her hands. She looked at him through the mirror and he was smiling. "Baby, did you hear that? Clint. Eastwood." Jesse started to laugh with disbelief because yes, he's been working with blahblah studios for a long time and have been working alongside big names, but this was absolutely huge. This could get him a big time award, this could get him a promotion, this could get him everything he dreamed of. Beca's smile grew bigger and bigger as she witnessed his happiness. She turned around in his arms, reaching to wrap hers around his neck,

"I'm so proud of you," her one hand started to run through his hair while Jesse's hand rubbed her back. He hummed at the sensation that ran through his veins whenever she did that to him. He loved it. It both calmed him and drove him crazy.

"I would say let's stay in tonight and just be together," he started to kiss down her neck, "but-"

"But today's huge! We have to go out and celebrate!" Beca kissed his nose then his lips, "Go get dressed." She smacked his butt on his way out the bathroom and she resumed putting on her makeup.

* * *

The next couple of weeks became such a blur. Jesse had gone in and out of their LA apartment, working his ass off on this movie. Beca had witnessed the increased time he was spending out of the house, and the decreased time he was spending with her. Beca had kept herself busy as well but now that they were finished with her client's album, she was left to producing sample songs at home until a potential artist was recruited by the studio. She missed him, she really did. Her days went from seeing him the moment she wakes up and the moment she falls asleep to catching each other leaving or returning home. On the sixth week of working on compositions and editing, the movie was finally close to being done. Jesse was getting dressed for the wrap party while Beca was stuck deciding between two pairs of shoes which both complimented her dress well. Finishing the touches on his hair, Jesse exited the bathroom to see his girlfriend sitting on the floor, staring at shoes. He laughed to himself,

"Babe? You okay?" The sound of his voice jolted her back to reality. It was as if she hadn't realize she was on the floor, in a $500 dress, staring at two pairs of shoes.

"Uh, yeah. I just-" she sighed and looked at him, "I couldn't decide which ones to wear," She extended her arms and he pulled her up. He wrapped his arm around her waist,

"Go with the red ones," He kissed her temple, "They make your legs look longer and sexier." She chuckled at his comment and picked up the shoes, examining them in her hands. She'd normally lean towards her black pumps but since she was wearing a black halter dress, she didn't want to look like she was going to a funeral. She laid a hand on his shoulder, using him for balance while she put on the red heels. She then walked to their mirror and examined her outfit. Hm. He was right, the red heels did make her legs look longer, which was ironic to her 5'2" frame. Jesse walked behind her to look at her in the mirror. "Beautiful," he whispered. He left a kiss on her cheek and grabbed the car keys. Beca let out a sigh. She was going to finally meet everyone Jesse has worked with on this movie, and yes, she's excited for Jesse's accomplishment but at the same time, she was itching for something new. She had spent her days at home, messing around with her equipment. She received some calls from the studio about a new client, but those projects never lasted more than 2 days. After that, calls from the studio became scarce.

"Jesse! This must be the lucky lady that you get to come home to," A woman who looked to be around the age of 40 greeted them when they entered the venue. She hugged Jesse hello and turned to look at Beca, "Hi, I'm Kate Wellerstein. I'm one of the lead composers on Jesse's team,"

"Oh, hi! I'm Beca," they shook hands and immediately, Kate had taken Beca under her wings, showing her around the place, introducing her to some people. The couple were separated from each other by other people wanting to talk to Jesse. At first, he scanned the room to look for her but when he couldn't find her, he figured she was Beca. She can handle herself. He couldn't be rude to all these producers and composers he was being introduced to. Beca found herself on a couch, surrounded by women, the wives of most of the producers in the room, she figured.

"Jesse tells me you're a music producer?" Cathy asked while she handed Beca a glass of champagne. Taking the drink, Beca ran her hand up and down her leg that was crossed over her other one. It was a nervous habit she had developed since she was younger. Why she was nervous, she had no idea.

"Yes, well an assistant music producer. I work at Residual Heat," She took a sip of the drink, thinking it'd calm the nerves a bit.

"How'd you two meet?" A woman wearing an off white mini dress who was sitting on the opposite couch had asked. Beca saw her having a conversation with someone else and was caught off guard by the question. "Oh, I'm Elise Michaels. I'm a sound editor, worked with Jesse a couple of times," She smiled at the petite brunette.

"Oh, well we met in college, actually. Our freshman year, and we've been dating ever since." Beca took another sip of champagne, feeling the nerves trickle down.

"Well, you've got yourself a man, there," Elise murmured. Kate laid a hand on Beca's arm to motion towards where her boyfriend was standing.

"See that tall guy over there? With the glasses?" She asked. Beca nodded in response while taking another sip of the champagne. He's one of the best film composers around. He's a close friend of Clint's and thinks highly of Jesse. Don't be surprised if Jesse gets a project handed down to him after the night ends," She smiled. Beca continued to watch the men have their conversation and she felt a mixture of joy and sadness. She just got Jesse back from this project and she didn't want to send him off on another one, barely seeing him for another 6 weeks or so. The rest of the night resulted in more story tellings, either from her or from the wives that she found herself surrounded by. Every now and then, Jesse came around to run a hand on her shoulder or arm, making sure she was okay and if she needed another drink or so. He introduced her to Clint Eastwood and he was surprised that Beca was calm, cool and collected. Jesse worked with the man for a few weeks and he still stumbled on his words every time he talked to the legendary guy, who was a walking tree, by the way. He was huge compared to Jesse who was 5'10". Beca found herself diving into a conversation with the man himself, talking about films, most especially _Million Dollar Baby_ , which was one of Beca's favorite movies in her 'movication'. The way she carried herself impressed Jesse and apparently, so did Mr. Eastwood. Before he excused himself, he shook Jesse's hand,

"You've got a keeper here, Jesse." He smiled at the young man, and bowed his head in respect to Beca. Once he walked away, the couple turned to each other, with mirrored looks on their faces. That was Clint fucking Eastwood and that was fan-fucking-tastic. After saying their goodbyes, Beca and Jesse walked hand in hand back to their car.

"Did you have fun?" He asked.

"You know what, yeah. I was surprised. People in the movie business are actually pretty cool," Jesse rolled his eyes, picking up the habit from Beca.

"Yeah yeah yeah. I hope this means you will no longer hate on movies," He looked at her to find her looking up, pretending to think about it.

"Nah, I still can't stand how long they are." She squeezed his hand while he laughed. "But, really Jesse, I'm proud of you. Everyone in there was just gushing over you."

"Thanks, Bec. It means a lot. Really." He stopped in the middle of the sidewalk to pull her closer. "Thank you." He thanked her again but this time, his voice was lower and a lot more sincere.

She smiled, "for what?" Jesse reached up to wipe a strand of her hair away from her face, "For everything- for coming with me tonight, for proving to everyone in there that I had what it takes to make it in this business," she furrowed her eyebrows, "Most of the people that I talked to, mentioned how lucky I am to have a woman like you by my side, to keep me grounded and for just-" he looked at her lovingly, "for just supporting me, Becs. Thank you." Even wearing three inch heels, Beca still had to reach up on her tip toes to kiss Jesse. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her.

"Let's go home," she whispered.

* * *

The vibe at Residual Heat was so different that Monday when Beca walked into work. People were running around more than ever, but no one was talking. Beca looked around the studio, trying to figure out why everyone was acting so weird. She got to her desk and placed her purse under, while checking her email. She had received a letter from her Atlanta manager, warning her about potential leaks in the LA office. _Potential leaks?_ Beca tried to read the rest of the email when she was interrupted by Mike Hyatt, her LA manager.

"Hey, Beca, there's a staff meeting in 10. Mandatory." He left as quickly as he came and Beca turned back to her computer screen. The rest of the email stated that the LA offices were letting people go due to a complication in financing, as well as songs being leaked to other recording studios. _What the fuck?_ Beca stood up to and made her way to the conference room. Most of the core members of recording teams were in the room, as well as some other people that Beca never really noticed that worked at the studio. Mike stood at the front of the room, with his back to the employees. He took a deep breath before turning around and Beca knew what the meeting was about, she immediately started to feel uneasy.

It was short and simple. Beca walked back to her desk and grabbed her purse. She gathered whatever belongings she had in her desk and stuffed them into a box. Everyone else in the office was doing the same thing. For the first time, nothing but sounds of cries and yelling was surrounding the studio and not the sounds of music being made. Beca kept quiet once the news was announced that the studio was closing down. That meant every employee of Residual Heat L.A. was out of a job. Beca walked out of the studio and into the parking lot, carrying her box in one hand while reaching her reaching for her phone to call Jesse with the other. It went to voicemail and Beca was annoyed. In fact, annoyed was an understatement. Sure, she has had remarkable additions to her resume which hopefully would make looking for a new job faster and easier, but Beca was still annoyed. She just lost her job which was the job she had always wanted. She didn't want to go home just yet so she dialed another number while she sat in her car.

"Hey, Amy."

* * *

 _ **A/N : Thanks for reading this lil intro. I don't know if it jolted any interest from you but if it did, please- oh please- leave a review? Tell me if you love it, hate it, don't really know how to feel about it. Give me anything. I'm about to pour my heart and soul into this one (even though that's what I should be doing to my two other pp stories but let's just ignore that fact for now) If you have any questions or **_**_suggestions, you can always message me or tweet me: mari_zulueta. xx_**

 ** _P.S. If you can figure out where the title is from, that's a cookie for you. Here's a hint, it's a lyric from a really sweet song from said musical. Ok bye._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N : Alright for the sake of this story, let's just pretended The Last Five Years isn't a thing and the songs never existed and Jesse, being a writer & producer himself (it comes with the music territory) that he wrote most of the songs. So, for future reference, if Beca or Jesse is singing something from TL5Y, it's really them singing because it's really them who wrote it because TL5Y doesn't exist... in this story. Does that make sense or is my lack of sleep finally getting to me? By the way, I'm in New York so really, TL5Y feels have been heightened. I decided I needed this fic to be updated just as much as I need all my favorite authors to update their fics because when I'm alone at night, there's nothing that I want more than to read and absorb everything Jeca and _****_ffnet is seriously lacking in that department. Like always, I hope you like it- it's a pretty short chapter but I thought it was the perfect filler for what's coming up. Read and tell me what you think!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect, or the characters, or the songs from L5Y. God, I wish I did though.. but then again, I don't want to be responsible for the heartache caused by The Last Five Years.. that's all you, Mr. Brown._**

* * *

"I don't know what the hell to do," Beca sighed as she reached for the bottle of wine to pour herself yet another glass. After calling up her best friend, Beca drove straight to Amy's apartment and the two settled for a bottle of wine after talking about Beca's hard day.

"I do," Amy extended her arm to have Beca fill up her glass, as well, "You're gonna go home, print out copies of your resume and hand them out to every recording studio in L.A. That's the best thing you could do for now." After almost downing her glass, Beca reached for her phone to check of any missed calls or texts,

"Jesse doesn't even know yet.."

"Seriously, flatbutt? You guys tell each other everything!" Beca rolled her eyes at her longtime friend.

"I tried to call him earlier but it went straight to voicemail. He's probably busy with meetings about this new movie they're doing." Beca set her phone and glass down, then curled up on the couch.

"Oh yeah," Amy remembered vaguely about the conversation she and Beca had a couple days ago. The blonde noticed how proud Beca was of her boyfriend, but at the same time, she could see the hooded expression on her friend's face when she talked of her significant other's success. "How's that going?"

"Well, he's busier. He got a promotion just days after the movie premiere. It's been great, financially."

"But?" Amy felt that there was a but in there somewhere and by the way Beca wasn't looking at her, she knew it, too.

"I don't know, Ames. He's doing really well. And I'm nothing but proud of him, but I feel like I've become static- I have not done anything productive. The last project I did was for an artist that ended up being a 15-minutes-of-fame type of artist. My last paycheck was lower than the rest and I honestly don't know how to feel about it."

Amy sensed that her friend just about had enough to drink and had enough talking about losing her job. She grabbed a throw blanket and laid it on Beca as she took a nap on her couch.

An hour and a half later, Beca felt somebody waking her. God, she was having a really good nap, for the first time in a long time. Thanks to that red wine, of course.

"Becs?" He shook her thigh a little more and leaned in to kiss her forehead, "wake up, baby." Beca groaned a little bit before she opened her eyes. "Hey," he greeted her, tucking her hair behind her ear. "Amy called me, she had somewhere to be."

Beca sat up and started to fold the blanket. Jesse sat next to her and watched his girlfriend.

"Why didn't you tell me, Becs?"

"I tried," She told him, not looking at him. She went to pack her stuff in her bag and started to tidy up Amy's apartment before she left.

"I know, I'm sorry I missed your call. I was in a meeting. I called you back," Jesse stood up and grabbed a hold of her waist. "I'm sorry, baby. We'll figure out what to do next but let's go home, alright?" She nodded and laid her head on his chest- the only place she seemed to feel safe.

* * *

Two months have gone by and Beca had sent out dozens of copies of her resume to the best recording studios in L.A. Unfortunately, none had called her back. In order to be able to pay for some bills and not have Jesse carry all the load, Beca managed to find a job bartending at a bar down the street from their apartment. It was a few days till Christmas and Beca's walk back home was colder than usual. She'd just worked a twelve hour shift and didn't get enough tips for the day. To top it all off, customers were just plain rude. Clearly, Beca didn't belong in that environment, even her boss said so. She's "too pretty" to be behind a bar but at the same time, her tattoos and dark clothing helped her play the part that even the toughest of customers thought she could handle whatever remark they threw her way. She'd been working at the bar for three weeks now and no one has ever harassed her but Jesse did feel uncomfortable with his Beca working from sun up to sun down, tending to people that could possibly have bad intentions. Walking up the steps to their apartment, Beca just wanted to lie down and sleep her frustrations away. She had never felt more defeated in her life and getting that job at the bar solidified her giving up the dream of becoming a music producer. It was too good to be true, she got a taste of the life and then it was taken from her. She'd given up, and though she never said it out loud, Jesse knew. As she unlocked their front door, she started to unravel herself from her winter clothing, yanking away her scarf and annoyingly pushed off her boots. Jesse was a bit occupied with whatever he was doing in the living room to notice her actions but he did hear her coming home.

"Hey! How're you doing, babe?" He walked across the hall to see the frustrated expression on her face. Jesse's smile faltered while Beca tore her coat off from her body and dropped it on her way to their bedroom. "Not a very good day at the bar, huh?" Jesse was still a bit busy setting up a few things while he constantly glanced at his girlfriend, "I'm sorry. Did you uh, did you at least get some good tips?" Jesse started to make his way to their bedroom when he heard Beca's loud "shit!" as she dropped something. "Well, you look really nice?" Jesse tried to lift her spirits as she changed into a more comfortable lounge outfit. Beca glared at him and his comment. Jesse walked back to their living room to grab a few things, "are you working on anything tonight?" he asked.

"Like what?" Beca walked out of their bedroom in an oversized sweater and yoga pants.

"I don't know, mixing? Looking for a studio? Don't you have that meeting with your old boss next week?"

"I'm not going," She murmured as she passed him to lay on the couch.

"What? Why not?"

"Because all he's going to talk about is the downfall of the studio and how annoyed he is and how much money we lost." She turned to face the couch and tried to nap.

"Oh come on," Jesse moved to sit on the couch, picking up her legs to lay them across his lap. He started to massage her feet, "Well, if you're not doing anything else tonight, I have something for you to listen to," Beca looked up at him, pleading with her eyes,

"No, baby, please. I had the shittiest day, can it wait?"

"What?! No! I've been working on this all day and I need your opinion," He picked up her legs once again and sat them down, while he got up to stand in front of her.

"I recorded most of the instruments this morning and so, some parts may be rocky but…" He licked his lips in preparation to sing. Beca sighed and tried to give her boyfriend as much attention as she could. As he danced and pranced his way around their apartment, singing the song he wrote for her, Beca couldn't help but roll her eyes or giggle at him. As the music started to slow down, Beca was now sitting at their dining table, facing her nerdy boyfriend who's still singing to her. His excited and boyish grin expression had now turned into an affectionate expression. The look of love in his eyes was so obvious and Beca had to stare back at him, in complete awe of how he adores her.

" _Maybe your heart's completely swayed, but your head can't follow through… but shouldn't I want the world to see the brilliant girl who inspires me? Don't you think that now's a good time to be the ambitious freak you are?"_ As he sang, Jesse made his way to kneel in front of Beca and cupped her face with both his hands, "s _ay goodbye to wiping ashtrays at the bar,"_

Beca rolled her eyes as he just grinned, and picked her up and swirled her around,

" _cause I say: na na na na na na na na, oh Beca, you get to be happy! Na na na na na na na, I give you unlimited time! Na na na na na na na stop temping and go and be happy!"_ Jesse set her back down on the couch and reached for a piece of paper from his back pocket,

"Here's a new studio in Seattle, who'd love to have you as their new lead producer," He handed her the paper and Beca's mouth hung open. How on earth did he do that?

" _Take a breath, Becs, take a step, take a chance.."_ before the music faded, Jesse reached for a package that sat under their coffee table and presented it onto her lap, " _take your time."_ As Beca started to unwrap the present, Jesse stood up to stand by a switch, waiting for her to lay eyes on his gift. Unwrapping the paper, Beca found a gorgeous silver watch. It was breathtaking and also, a surprise. She looked up to find Jesse standing in the middle of their living room with all the lights shut off. Their apartment was illuminated by the dangling fairy lights that he hung up around the room which gave their home a magical vibe. The music had already ended but Jesse continued to sing as Beca stood to wrap her arms around his waist,

 _"Have I mentioned today.. how lucky I am.. to be in love with you?"_ To Beca, everything Jesse did was a reminder of how much he loved her but this was exactly what she needed at the moment. He was her rock, her solid ground and he never failed to make her feel like the most special person in the world. As they stood in their living room, trapped in each other's arms, they shared a loving kiss and swayed to the music that played in their heads.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ : _**Yeah, I hate this musical. And any grammar mistakes I possibly made.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Author's Note: This is such a sappy chapter, ugh I loved it. I love writing these two characters. I literally smile like the way Stacie does when Fat Amy confessed her love for Bumper. I just ugh, I'm so giddy right now and I feel horrible for the pain I'm probably going to cause once this story gets further- BUT, let's not think about that right now. Right now, let's enjoy and celebrate with Jesse and Beca because they're so gosh darn cute._**

* * *

It's been a week and Beca was miserable. Seattle was beautiful but it was nothing without her other half. A month after Jesse's little stunt of finding her a job as a lead producer, Beca packed up for Seattle. She's been here only a week. She loved her job. She enjoyed it, she was respected, she was useful. Every night, however, she'd come home to an empty apartment. She didn't even bother to decorate the place. This was temporary. This loneliness was temporary and she needed to be reminded of that.

It's 8pm and Beca is getting worried. Everyday for the past week, they'd spend their nights, eating dinner and watching a movie via video chatting. He usually calls at 7, the time he should be home from work. Beca texted and rang his phone, but nothing. No answer, and straight to voicemail every time. She shouldn't be getting worried right? He's out there. He's making money, for the both of them, might she add. He's doing what he loves.

Beca got up from her bare living room and moved to prepare her dinner. Looks like it's toast and salad for her again. She hasn't really taken the time to explore Seattle and she hates herself for it. It's a beautiful city, but she felt it was unfair to explore without the one person she'd enjoy it with. Waiting for her toast, her Macbook chimed up. She immediately ran to her laptop on her coffee table and answered the call.

"Hi, baby!" Jesse's tired yet cheerful face blew up on the screen.

All kinds of worry left Beca's face and she was just happy, so damn happy to see her nerd again. "Hey," she repositioned herself so that she was comfy on the cheap couch.

"How was your day?" Jesse asked while he chomped down on a sandwich. The sandwich which reminded her she had to eat. She grabbed the laptop and made her way to the kitchen,

"Uh, it was ok. Got some business deals done. Recorded some music. Y'know, the usual." She took out her toast and prepared her salad.

"Ah, the usual," Jesse watched his girlfriend prepare her dinner and he wanted nothing more than to be there with her, making her food. Beca was talented but not that talented. The girl could burn water if she tried.

"Did you just get home?" She asked while she mixed in her salad toppings.

"Yup. It was a long day. I went to work at like 5 am and now just got off. I stopped by a deli for a sandwich. This is my dinner. Sorry, I was late."

"No, it's fine," She turned around and moved the laptop further on the counter to place her salad in front of her. "Guess what,"

"What?" Beca rolled her eyes. What's the point of guessing.. "I saw a movie the other day,"

Jesse's brows went up, "Really?"

"Yeah, I was driving by a theater and I saw a poster for this movie, thought I'd check it out,"

"What movie was it?"

"Yours." She fed a forkful of lettuce into her mouth while she waited for him to absorb what she was saying.

"Aw, Becs. I miss you, too."

"I waited till the end credits. Everyone left the theater by then but I waited till I saw your name,"

Jesse stopped eating and repositioned his laptop so that he could look closely at her beautiful face. "I saw your name and then I couldn't leave,"

"It's only been a week, babe."

"I know but it feels like a year." Jesse pouted. He didn't like this. He didn't like it at all. He didn't like seeing Beca miserable, he didn't like _feeling_ miserable while she was away. He had to do something about it.

"I'll check out flights to Seattle. If I can get a couple days off from work, I'll spend them all with you,"

"Jesse-"

"This apartment is so empty without you, Becs. I'm bored, I miss you and I know you miss me too. You're eating toast and salad for crying out loud." Beca laughed. What a nerd.

"I don't want you take days off just because of me,"

"Becs, I want to-"

"Jesse, you're doing what you love. You're making a whole lot, I don't want you to risk that,"

"Beca."

"Yes?"

"I want to see you. In person. I want to hug you, touch you, smell you," Beca laughed,

"Smell?"

"Yes, you smell like cherries. I miss that." Beca rolled her eyes,

"Alright, well… hurry up, schmuck. I'll be waiting," Beca leaned in closer to the screen, giving the camera a very good few of her very nice rack. Jesse leaned back on the couch, _gah._

"You'll be the death of me, Becs," She just smirked.

* * *

He managed to take the next weekend off and Jesse was more than excited. It was Thursday evening and he decided to walk home instead of taking the subway. He found himself on Melrose Ave, walking by a few of the shops. It was then that something came to him. Right there, in the display window of a store. It was the answer to all his problems. Excitement and pure joy began to rush through his veins as he walked inside the store.

* * *

Friday morning came and Beca was nervous. She was supposed to pick up Jesse from the airport an hour ago. Who knew Seattle traffic was going to be this bad? She shot him a text letting her know that she was running late. A minute later, her phone rang.

"Hey, babe,"

"Hey! I'm so sorry, I didn't know traffic was this bad at 10am. I'm still trying to get used to it here,"

"Oh, no worries. We've got some time,"

"What do you mean?"

"Did you bring a set of clothes like I asked you to?"

Beca glanced at the bag sitting on the passenger seat, "Yeah, but I don't understand. Why'd you want me to bring a change of clothes?"

"Because," This was another one of his elusive plans, wasn't it?

"Because what, Jesse?"

"Ugh, Beca. Just get here, okay? Our flight leaves at 1 and I'm hungry so we'll have lunch before we go."

"Wait, what?!" Jesse sighed.

"Beca, I have a connecting flight to New York," Confused, Beca was now irritated,

"What do you mean?"

"I have a connecting flight to New York, and you have a direct flight to New York, aka we're both going to New York in 3 hours."

"Jesse, why?!"

"Beca. Just get here."

* * *

The five hour flight wasn't something she asked for but walking hand in hand with her boyfriend around Timesquare at this very moment, was worth it.

They got to their hotel room, dropped off their bags and decided to walk around the city till they went out for dinner. This sure beats the streets of Seattle. Jesse was from New York and he knew the best places to take Beca to. She was more than annoyed when they stopped by FAO Schwarz, but Beca could not hide that grin when she couldn't keep her eyes off Jesse's childish actions. His pure joy playing on that giant piano was a sight Beca never wanted to lose.

As soon as it was dark enough outside, they made their way to Radio City Music Hall and the awe on Beca's face, illuminated by the lights was so breathtaking to Jesse. He couldn't resist the urge to snap a photo of her right then and there. She was his light. He'd never seen someone so beautiful, so raw and so, simply Beca. She wasn't aware of his picture takings while she took out her own phone as well to snap a picture of Radio City's marquee.

Jesse grabbed her hand and they walked until they got to Ellen's Stardust Diner. Beca knew this place from movies and this was one of Jesse's old stomping grounds.

"Did I ever tell you I was in theatre?"

Beca sipped on her milkshake, "Mmmm, you mentioned it once or twice,"

"Yeah, I'd come here every weekend, order a burger and fries, and just sit and watch the magic unfold. I always thought I'd end up here, singing for people. I thought I was going to make it on Broadway,"

"You wanted to be on Broadway?"

"Why, of course, who wouldn't wanna be on Broadway?"

"So, when did you decide to be a composer instead?"

"I lived with my Uncle in Atlanta every summer. While I was there, I grew to love the place. I applied to all kinds of colleges and when I didn't hear back from NYU, I decided maybe Broadway was too big of a dream for me. I only did theatre my senior year of high school and I thought that even though I loved it so much, I was a bit too late. I didn't do enough shows, didn't go to enough auditions. The only singing I ever did was for my high school's theatre productions. Music has always been my number one. Broadway was just there because it was both singing and acting. But making music was a lot more different. It gave me the chance to write, to play, to sing. I wrote a small theatre production but it never left high school,"

Beca loved that she learned something new about Jesse every single day. She loved that he was a mystery, despite him wearing his heart on his sleeve. "I didn't know that," Beca was distracted with the way Jesse spoke of his dreams that she had completely ignored her food while she admired him.

"So, when I was at my Uncle's one day, I looked up Barden and I saw they had a really good music program. My mind was set on movies and making music for them. The Trebles was just a thing that happened, and I'm so grateful for that, because I got to spend more time with you. I like to believe that music brought us together. If I was still on that Broadway path, I would've been in the theatre and not at the radio station, stacking CDs with you,"

Beca rolled her eyes, "You're a dork."

"You all finished?" Jesse grabbed a napkin to wipe his mouth, that burger was oh so good.

"Yup,"

"Well," Jesse looked at his watch, "we better go. It's getting late and we've got a big day tomorrow."

Jesse paid their check and slipped out from the booth, "Why? What're we doing tomorrow?" Jesse's eyes widened, _crap_.

"Just.. you know, a lot more touring of the city." He grabbed her hand and they went back to their hotel.

* * *

Central Park is a beautiful place. Of course, everybody knows that if they've seen any film that was based in New York. However, it's not just that. They don't show you the things that happen in Central Park. Every little turn, you witness something magical and Jesse loved that about the place. You've got the families on a picnic, friends playing baseball, dogs running around in freedom, bicyclists, horse carriages, fishing, and more. It's a whole new world in this park and it just fascinated Jesse so much. That's why bringing her here was the perfect idea. He knew of a spot that wouldn't be busy and he knew that was the perfect spot.

It was a bright sunny day and Jesse was walking hand in hand with his girlfriend, Beca, looking beautiful as always in a summer dress. They had a long day yesterday and he wanted today to be special. He wanted this mini trip to New York to be special. Their time apart really made him think about his life. He realized it was close to nothing without Beca in it. Sure, they were still together, she was just in a different sate for her job. It is in fact, his fault that they're temporarily separated. He found this job for her because he knew she needed it. She was starting to give up on herself and he didn't like that. He didn't want her to feel that way and if getting her the job she wanted was what it'd take to make her believe in herself again, then Jesse was okay with the distance.

They've been together since the end of their freshman year of college. That was about five years ago. Now, at 24 years old, Jesse knew exactly what he wanted. He wanted Beca and nothing more.

They kept walking, making small talk until Beca saw a gazebo. She let go of his hand and made her way to it. She admired the scenery and when she didn't feel Jesse following her, she turned around. She was met with this unfamiliar look on his face. Beca's seen a lot of Jesse's expressions but this one was new. It was a mix of shock and love and awe and just about everything else. She didn't know what to make of it. He gave her a small smile and entered the pavilion with her.

"Becs," When he walked past her, he grabbed her hand and looked out at the city, Beca stood next to him, "will you share your life with me-"

He was still staring out at the skyline when Beca turned to look at him, _what is happening?_ Pure shock was on her face but she kept quiet, "-for the next ten minutes?" After realizing his question, Beca rolled her eyes at him. She leaned on his shoulder, embracing him.

"I'd ask for ten minutes, and another ten and another ten," He looked at her with the look of love. She kissed his cheek and sat down on the bench. "We've been through a lot together, y'know-" Beca nodded. She kept quiet because she had no idea where this was coming from but the moment he got down on his knees, in front of her, Beca was more than speechless. "And what's funny is that, these past couple of years wasn't enough and…and I know, in my heart, that there are so many lives that I want to share with you and I'll never be complete until I do so," She didn't see him do it but when she looked down, he had popped open a small jewelry box with a shining ring, staring right at her in the face. She reached out to touch the box but then stood up.

"Jesse, I-" Beca's response had confused Jesse. He thought she'd want this. He thought that after all these years together, it was time. He remained quiet as he took his turn to sit on the bench. She sighed. "- you know, I'm not always on time. In fact, I'm always late but… but if you can just wait a while, I'll make it eventually. I've always been late, I'm not proud of that fact but… you know, anything other than being exactly on time, I can do," _Okay, where are you going with this, Becs?_ He wondered. She went to sit next to him, not wanting to look at him exactly in the eye.

"I've been here before… I've seen it. I've seen marriage happen and I've seen how it failed. I don't know why people run and I don't know why things fall through, Jess, but- I know one thing…" She looked up at him but he wasn't looking at her. Instead, he kept his gaze straight forward with the jewelry box closed tightly in his hand. She looked in the direction he was looking at, feeling the slight comfort to not see the pain on his face, gripping that box, "no one could survive in this life without someone like you." Those last words were so faint, Jesse almost didn't hear her. He turned to look at her. He was amazed. Not only was she shutting his proposal down, she managed to make it sound so romantic. "My old self would… panic," Jesse was now confused. He wanted to say so many things but he just let her continue, "I'd protect myself, say no to you and then I'd run. I'd run far from here, far from you… but, Jesse- I don't want to run. I want to be your wife a-and to bear your child."

There was practically tears forming in Jesse's eyes. This amazing woman just took him on an emotional rollercoaster ride in the span of two minutes. He picked right. He leaned in, with his hand on her cheek, kissing the other. He kept going, he couldn't stop. He wanted to kiss her everywhere to let her know that he loved her. All of her. She grabbed his face in her hands and looked him straight in the eyes, "I want to die knowing that I lived a long full life in your arms and I hate you for making me sound so cheesy, but it's the truth. I want forever with you."

Jesse couldn't help his grin, "So, you'll share your life with me for the next ten minutes?"

"Yes," She smiled,

"Next ten lifetimes?"

"Mhm," They were now in each other's arms, Beca mindlessly playing with the hair at the nape of his neck,

"For a million summers?" She shook her head at him, _what a dork._

"Yes, Jesse-"

"Till the world explodes?" Beca kissed his lips to shut him up. He broke apart from the kiss to slip the ring onto her finger. She can't believe she was now engaged to this nerd.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: I'm dead. I hope you liked this. If you haven't already, check out my other Jeca fic... it's a spy fic and I'm working super hard to update all 4 of my Jeca fics and I hope you're enjoying them. So please let me know you're still out there, reading my stuff. Ok, goodbye until tomorrow.**_


End file.
